Mario vs The League of Villains
by Shadow Volt
Summary: All of our favortie villains are out for revenge. Watch our favorite plumber team up with Spiderman, Luke Skywalker, Harry Potter and a slew of other heroes as they try to take down the Legendary Final Boss.HILARITY ENSUES....PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Plan to Destroy the Heroes

At the villains convention, in downtown San Diego...

Venom: How the hell did I get here? I live in New York!

Joker: At least you live in a REAL city! I live in Gotham! That's not on a map!

Lex Luthor attempts to call the meeting to order.

Lex Luthor: Ok, everyone, okay...settle down now...let's settle down.

Villains: Chatter, chatter,chatter...

Lex Luthor: Please, guys...we have to...start the meeting.

Villains: Blah, blah, blah...

Lex Luthor: Come on guys...

Villains: Talk, talk talk...

Lex Luthor: EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP!

He pulls out a gun.Everyone in the room shuts up immediatley.

Lex Luthor: YOU ALL THINK THIS IS FUNNY? HUH? YOU THINK THIS IS HUMOROUS?

Venom: Calm down...let's calm down now...nobody's judging you man.

Lex Luthor: NOW WHEN I SAY LETS GET STARTED, I DONT MEAN KEEP TALKING!

Voldemort: Everything is good okay? We're all calm now! Let's...let's just put the gun down...

Lex takes a deep breatha and puts the gun away.

Lex Luthor: Thank you. Now then, if you will all turn your attention to this graph, I think you'll find...

Bowser: Oh, what's the point? 

Lex Luthor: Excuse me? Bowser, would you like to share anything with us? Do I...Do I need to get the paddle?

Bowser: Shut up, Luthor! The only reason you call us to these meetings in the first place is to show off your shiny head...and...and your little leadership and...where did you buy that tie?

Lex Luthor: Wal-Mart.

Bowser: Get outta here!

Lex Luthor: No, really.

Bowser: That is an awesome tie! That looks really expensive!

Lex Luthor: Wow,thank you? Would...would you like to touch it?

Bowser: Er...no.

Lex Luthor: Then don't you DARE CONTRADICT MY VILLAINY!

Voldemort: Did you spell that right?

Doc Ock: No one's talkin to you, you snobby Brittish prick!

Voldemort: I say! How would you like kiss my white, pale, villainous ass?

Doc Ock: WHY YOU-

Lex Luthor: Quiet! Now this is exactly why your ememies defeat you! You lack the material you need to defeat those heroes!

Bowser: Oh! We're sorry! And you've defeated Superman how many times? 

Lex Luthor:...

Bowser: Exactly! What we need is to team up! Make those hereos wish they had joined us when they had the chance.

Darth Vader: That's what I kept telling that boy.

Skeletor: Keep your bad parenting to yourself!

Darth Vader: Don't make me destroy you.

Bowser: Stop it! What do you say Lex? Let's all just lay out one big trap for those superheores! Let's make them wish they were dead.

Lex: And then?

Bowser: Then...we'll grant them their wish! Every...last...one! And as the comer-upper of this idea, I think I get to be...The Final Boss!

The whole room gasps?

Voldemort: The...the Final Boss? But that's only for, like, really, REALLY hardcore villains! It's almost impossible for gamers to beat.

Bowser:...I know.

Venom: I wanna be Final Boss.

Bowser: What? No way, ass master, I call Final Boss

Venom: You can call Final Boss till your ass bleeds, but it doesn't make it true.

Lex Luthor: But how? 

Bowser: I have all the instructions here on this cassete tape.

Everyone laughs.

Galactus: Hey! Ther'es a new product out, ya know! They're called CD's ass-face!

Bowser: SHUT THE HELL UP!

He pops in the tape.

Tape: What is black and white and read all over?

Bowser: What the-? RIDDLER!

Riddler: Whee hee hee! Sorry fella! Here's your tape!

Bowser snatches it from him. 

Bowser: All right...here it is

Will these naughty villains succeed in their evil plans? Will our heroes be doomed? Find out next time! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Demise of Luke Skywalker

Mario is sitting at home on his fat ass watching TV.

Mario: Wow, I sure love sitting my fat ass here on this couch watching TV.

Luigi: Come on Mario. You can't just sit here all day. You need to go out and get a job.

Mario: I have a job. I'm the local hero.

Luigi: Mario, there hasn't been an emergency in months. Bowser hasn't attacked or anything.

Mario: You never know when he might.

Luigi: Dammit, Mario. I'm not going to be the only one to be paying the bills around here. I've got a job and I'm the only one who knows how to make money!

Mario: I could get a job if I wanted to. I just don't wanna.

Luigi swears.

Mario: Watch your language! I'm telling mom!

Luigi: We don't have a mom. Wer'e not even real. We're just media icons created and copyrighted by the Nintendo Corporation and used on an everday basis for shipping and advertisment, also to be used in the occasional fanfiction.

Mario: I'm telling Dad you broke the fourth wall.

Mario reaches for the phone. But there is a great flash of white light that fills the room. Luigi blinks and Mario has vanished.

Luigi: Phew! Now his fat ass is outta here, maybe I can finally watch some good old fashioned porno.

He walks over to the couch and pulls out a rather cheesy DVD. Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away...

Mario: AAAAAAAAHHHH! Wh-where am I?

He looks around to see an elderly old man, 2 robots, and a young adult who appears to be dead.

Mario: Who the hell are you freaks?

Obi Wan: Greetings good sir. My name is Obi-

Mario farts.

Mario: Ha ha ha...sorry go ahead.

Obi Wan: Er...yes. My name is-

Mario does it again.

Mario: HA HA HA!...sorry, I'm through.

Obi Wan:...My name is Obi Wan Kenobi.

Mario: That's a weird ass name. It's like, something out of a science fiction movie.

Obi Wan: Er...yes, well...as you can see, my Padawan is dead.

Mario: Padawan? What is that, like some kind of-

Obi Wan: WILL YOU STOP INTERUPPTING ME!

Mario: AH!

Obi Wan: DAMMIT!

Mario:...

Obi Wan. Anyway, like I was saying, my young Padawan, Luke, has died. I have summoned you here because I need to train someone to defeat the evil Darth Vader.

Mario: How'd he die?

Obi Wan: Apparantley, a large spiked rock killed him.

Mario: What makes you say that?

Obi Wan:...There's a large spiked boulder sticking out of his chest.

Mario:...Now let's not jump to conclusions.

C3PO: I say, Master Kenobi. This man does not appear to have the average amount of intellegence as the normal man.

Mario: you, dude

C3PO: Well, I never

R2D2: Beep boop boop beep.

Mario: Hey, this little guy looks funny.

C3PO: Why, this is my little companion R2D2. This little R2 unit has full standard capabilities of...I say!

Mario has jumped on top of R2 and is trying to ride him like a horsey.

Mario: GIDDYUP ROBOT! YEEEEEEE-HAW!

Obi Wan: Get off him, Padawan! Get of before you br-

R2D2 explodes.

Mario: OW! I THINK THAT LITTLE BOOGER BLEW MY TESTICLES OFF!...1,2...okay all three of them are there.

C3PO: But the average male anatomy has only 2.

Obi Wan: HAVE WE ALL FORGOTTEN WHY WE ARE HERE!

Mario: I never knew.

Obi Wan: You are going to join me to defeat the-

Mario farts

Mario: OH, DAMMIT! IT'S JUST SO FUNNY!

Obi Wan loses his patience and slashes at Mario, who tries to dodge. Fortunatley, Obi Wan only cuts his overall straps. Mario's pats fall to the ground.

C3PO: I say sir, forgive me if I'm wrong...but isn't the avearge human penis supposed to be...well, quite larger than that I'm sure...

Mario: Shut up, it's cold out here.

C3PO: But sir, we are in the middle of the dessert.

Han Solo runs up with Chewbacca.

Han Solo: Hey I heard you guys need a...WOAH THAT THING IS SMALL!

Mario pulls up his pants and blushes.

Han Solo: Wev'e got a ship for you guys if you need it.

Obi Wan: We would be most grateful...

Han Solo: Okay, well I...where's Luke?

Obi-Wan: Dead. Wev'e replaced him with this gentleman.

Mario looks around and realizes that there is a huge spacecraft in front of him.

Mario: HOLY MOTHER OF CHEESE! WHAT IS THAT THING!

Han Solo: Ah, you like huh? It's called the Millenium Falcon.

Mario: No, I meant the Bigfoot looking thing.

Han Solo: Oh...that is my first mate, Chewbacca.

Mario: Is he a vicious bloodthirsty killer?

Han Solo: No.

Mario: Is he a psychotic, horny ass raper?

Han Solo: No.

Chewbacca: Raaaaaaaaa!

Han Solo: I mean, yes.

Obi Wan: Can we just go kill Darth Vader? PLEASE?

Darth Vader: Save it, Kenobi

They turn around. Darth Vader is standing behind them, lightsaber in hand. He slashes and kills Obi Wan, Han, Chewie, and C3PO.

Mario: OH MY GOD!

Darth Vader: Now for you, little one. Mr. Luthor sends his greetings.

Vader slashes, but Mario jumps out of the way.Vader uses the force lightning on Mario, but it misses him ny inches.

Mario: Holy lasanga! This guy is crazy!

Darth Vader: Bowser was right about you! You are quite irksome!

Mario: Bowser? You know Bowser?

Darth Vader: Mario! Join me! I AM YOUR FATHER!

Luigi runs up

Luigi: Actually, we don't have parents. Wer'e not even real. We're just media icons created and copyrighted by the Nintendo Corporation and-

Mario: NOT NOW ASS HEAD

Luigi walks away sadly.

Darth Vader: Very well, if you will not be turned...you will be destroyed.

Vader raises his lightsaber, ready for the kill. But Mario leaps up and smashes his head into Vader's chest.

Darth Vader: You fool! You've desroyed my control panel on my chest.

Mario: Uh...cool?

Darth Vader: This suit keeps me alive, you doodie-head!

Mario:...doodie head?

Darth Vader: Now I'm gonna-

He dies.

Mario: I'm not a doodie head. What an incredibly rude thing to say to somebody. I mean really there are insults and then there's just plain offensive.

Mario vanishes in another flash of bright white light.

_Will Mario defeat the League of Villains? Does he even know about them yet? Does he even know who the hell he is? Probably not, but keep reading anyway for more laughs! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	3. Enter Zatch Bell

Mario is transported to a bedroom with two boys. A teenager with black hair and a small blonde boy.

Zatch: But, Kiyo! I wanna watch Praying Mantis Joe!

Kiyo: No! Im watching boring scientists talk about Einstiens theory of realativity!

Zatch: NO! ITS NOT FAIR!

Kiyo: Too bad!

Zatch: Fine! Im showing mom those pictures of you in her wedding dress!

Kiyo: WHAT! YOU TOOK PICTURES OF THAT!

Zatch: Yes I...who the heck is that?

Kiyo: Who?

That man in the corner eating your research paper

Kiyo: Zatch, don't be-AAAAAAAH!

Mario: (his mouth full) Hmmph!

Kiyo: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WHO ARE YOU?

Mario swallows

Mario: Itsa me! Mario!

Kiyo: ZAKER!

Zatch blasts Mario with lightning

Mario: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

Kiyo: Who are you? How did yuo get in here? Why were you earting my research paper?

Mario: It looked tasty.

Kiyo: I WORKED ON THAT UNTIL MY EYES BLEEDED!

Mario: Um...sorry?

Kiyo has a nervous breakdown

Zatch: Wow, you look fun!

Mario: Wow, you look gay!

Zatch gets mad and beats the living hell out of Mario.

Mario: OW! OW! OH GOD! The pain! Please! Please stop!

Zatch: Am I straight? AM I?

Mario: YES! GOD YES!

Zatch: Okay.

Kiyo: Now that my nervous breakdown is over, how did you get here?

Mario: I don't know. I was just sittin at home, then I was in a desert, fighting some looney with a red swrod and now Im here.

Kiyo: Hmmmmm...

The side of the house explodes.

Zatch: KIYO!

Kiyo: OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY DAMN HOUSE?

Mario: Hmmm. I set the bomb to go off a little later than this.

Two dark figures emerge from behind the smoke.

Zeno: Dufort!

Dufort: Right. ZAKER

The lightning blasts them backwards. It does not hit Mario.

Kiyo: ARRRGH! IT'S ZENO!

Zeno: Hello, my brother.

Zatch: Good work, asshole! A lot of our American readers are reading this!

Zeno: So?

Zatch: They don't know we're brothers yet.

Zeno pulls out the script.

Zeno: Oh shit, are you serious?

Kiyo: Well I will be damned.

Zeno: Oooh, I see it now. (puts the script away). Uhhh...just kidding America..hehe...Me and Zatch aren't really brothers. I was just kidding.

Kiyo: Not convincing.

Zeno: It doens't matter! That turtle guy was right! Mario is here!

Mario: What turtle guy?

Zeno: Big fella! Shell had spikes on it. I think his name was...Susan? George?

Dufort: I think it was Peter.

Mario: Bowser?

Zeno: That's it!

Mario: Hmmmm...First that Vader guy mentioned Bowser. Now this guy? Something fishy is going on or my name isn't...

Kiyo: ZAKER!

Mario: That's not my name, douchebag!

They're spell misses, but Dufort gets hit.

Zeno: No, the book!

The spellbook is undamaged, but Dufort is not.

Dufort: Ugh...Zeno, I'm hurt.

Zeno: Shut up you candy ass! Get up and fight.

Dufort: My...my spleen is bleeding. Oh God...I can't feel my heart beating any more.

Mario quietly sneaks over and tries to burn Zeno's book with a lighter.

Mario: AAAAAHHH! IM GONNA BURN THAT BOOK!

Kiyo: THE AUTHOR SAID "QUIETLY SNEAKS OVER!"

Zeno: Stay back!

He punches Mario in the floppy nads.

Mario: OH GOD! I CANT FEEL THEM! SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULENCE!

Zeno: Ill kill you guys! Starting with you red cap.

Suddenly the whole house explodes. It seems Mario really did put a bomb in the house.

Mario: YAY FOR ME

Zeno and Dufort are both dead.

Kiyo: LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY DAMN HOUSE!

Zatch: MOM IS GONNA FREAK WHEN SHE SEES THIS

Mario: Don't worry. Geico will cover it.

The little Geico Lizard walks up.

Geico Lizard: Actually, chum, it's car inurance we do. I'm sorry

Mario: You can't fix this? Come here you little bastard!

Mario steps on the lizard, killing him.

Kiyo: My house...MY HOUSE! ILL KILL YOU!

He turns to Mario, but he is gone in a bright white flash of light

Will Mario succeed in his mission? Or will be pulverized to death by his next enemy? Find out next time!PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Spiderman: The Ultimate Spin

Mario is thrown onto a skyscraper

Mario: Ugh! Now where am I?

He stands up. A billboard says New York City.

Mario: This is crazy! First a desert! Then a bedroom! Now New York? This is a prank! Luigi n doubt! Or there could be a more logical explanation. I'm dreaming! That's gotta be it! I can fly! Wheeeeeee!

He jumps off the skyscraper

Mario: No worries! I'm not in any danger!

15 seconds later...

Mario: Okay, maybe I'm not in a dream. But it's New York! Spiderman will save me.

15 seconds later...

Mario: He's on his way!

15 seconds later...

Mario: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

He is suddenly grabbed by someone, who begins web slinging througout the city.

Mario: Wow! Thanks Spiderman! Say, I never knew you were black!

Venom: GRAAAAAAAA!

Mario: No, no! I'm not a racist! It's not a bad thing! I just never knew! Word up!

Venom: GRAAAAAAA!

Mario: Im not really familar with slang, Spiderman.

Venom stops web slinging. He lands on a tall, TALL skyscraper. Waiting for him is Doc Ock and the Green Goblin.

Doc Ock: Excellent work, Venom.

Goblin: I'll say! You really deserve to be in the next movie instead of Sandman

Sandman: Very funny, assholes!

Doc Ock: GO AWAY, LOSER!

Sandman: That's okay! You guys died in the last movies! At least I won't!

Goblin: BEAT IT!

Sandman walks away grumbling.

Mario: Look, you guys. I don't know whats going on here, but if you two are evil, Spiderman here is gonna kick your asses.

Doc Ock: What the-? That's not Spiderman you twit!

Mario: Look. just because he's black doesn't mean-

Venom grabs Mario by the ankles and ties him to a pole, hanging upside down over the city.

Mario: HELP! THIS ISNT GOOD! IN FACT, IT'S ACTUALLY KINDA BAD!

Venom: Bwa ha ha!

Spiderman swings up

Spiderman: Ill save you!

He grabs Mario and pulls him off of the pole.

Mario: Gee thanks!

Spiderman: Uh...are you okay?

Mario: I think so...why?

Spiderman: Well, by looking at your penal area, it looks like you peed yourself.

Mario: ...oh...boy...this is really awkward.

Spiderman: Yeah, I'll say.

Mario: Why were observing my penal area?

Spiderman: Uhhh...time to fight.

He goes over and punches the Green Goblin in the face repeatedly. Doc Ock throws one of his mechanical arms at Spidey, who dodges. The tentacle goes right through the Green Goblin, killing him.

Ock: EW EW EW EW! DEAD BODY ON MY TENTACLE! VENOM, GET IT OFF!

Venom: Forget him! Get Parker!

Ock: GET THIS DEAD GUY OFF MY ARM!

Venom sighs and goes over to help. Spidey jumps up and kicks Ock in the face.

Sam Raimi: CUT! ALL WRONG! Come on people! Where is the motivation here? It needs...It needs more UMMPH! You know? I mean, Spidey! Come on!

Mario walks over and beats Sam Raimi savagely. He then takes out a gun and shoots him eleven times in the foot. Mario then takes a cheese grater and slices Sam's testicles, little by little. He sticks Sams penis in a toaster, electrocuting him. Mario then cuts off the penis and all 10 of Sam's fingers and toes. Finally, he snaps Sam's neck, drops his pants, and poops on Sam's bloody, mangled corpse.

Mario: THAT'S FOR PUTTING SANDMAN IN THE THIRD MOVIE! ASSHOLE!

He throws the corpse off of the skyscraper where it lands in Sam's mother's lap.

Mario: Sorry to interupt. Continue the fight.

Spiderman dropkicks Ock and makes him fall bacwards and off of the skyscraper. Now it is just Venom vs. Spiderman.

Venom: And now for you, my ultimate enemy.

Spiderman: Come get me!

Venom charges at Spiderman, but Mario interferes. Unfortunatley, all he had is an ice cream cone. He throes it. Unfortunatley, Mario is a bg sissy and he throws like a girl, accidenty hitting Spiderman

Spiderman: GAH! YOU IDOIT!

Venom impales him. Mario gets angry.

Mario: NO!

He begins sissy slapping Venom.

Venom: Um...stop...dude...stop, your'e...your'e get...your'e getting on my nerves...stop. STOP!

Venom picks up Mario, places him between his two hands, and claps his hands together, flattening Mario.

Mario: Thanks alot, ass master! Now I look like a tasty breakfast treat! Good work! I outta kill you!

Spiderman jumps up and picks Venom up and throws him off of the skyscraper.

Spiderman: Are you all right kid? Can you breathe?

Mario: Yeah.

Spiderman:...but you're flat.

Mario: Oh dont worry. Physics arent the same in this comic book world. Once I teleport again, Im sure I'll be in a world of unimaginable, sheer blinding pain. So no biggee.

Spiderman: I wish I could help you.

Mario farts and regains his natural shape.

Mario: Wow! Thanks Peter Parker!

Spiderman: DUDE! SHUT THE F-

Paparazzi comes out of nowhere

Paparazzi: Spiderman is actually Peter Parker? Alert them media!

J. Jonah Jameson: Parker? That means he's been giving me fake photos! I'll sue his web-slinging ass!

Spiderman: YOU'VE RUINED ME! YOU'VE WRECKED MY WHOLE LIFE! I'LL KILL YOU!

But again, Mario is gone in a flash of white light.

Will Mario...blah,blah,blah...just read more and review okay?

_P.S...i have nothing against Sam Raimi. He's a very cool man who I'm sure wont sue! Right? RIGHT?!_


	5. Harry Potter and the Plumber of Idiocy

Mario lands in an eerie overgrown graveyard.

Mario: Boy, I sure am feeling brave. I mean, Ive killed a bunch of people! IM INVINCIBLE

Harry Potter: Boo.

Mario poos himself

Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! DUDE!

Harry: Ha ha ha ha! I say, jolly good laugh, old bean. Jolly good. But there's work to be done here.

Mario: Who the hell are you, freak?

Hermione: I say, don't call Harry a freak.

Ron: Yeah, that's bloody rude of you, mate

Mario: Mate? Who are you, Steve Irwin?

Audience: Gasp

Mario: What?

**PLEASE STAND BY**...(while Mario learns what jokes he can and cant use)

Mario: No more, Irwin jokes?

Lawyer: None.

Mario: I was just...Oh wer'e back! Damn!

Hermione: Uh...um so? Wh-who are you?

Mario: My name is Mario.

Ron: Mario what?

Mario: My parents never gave me a last name.

Luigi runs up: We don't have a parents, Mario. Wer'e not even real. We're just media icons created and copyrighte-

Mario: SHUT THE-

A few seconds later, the ambulence is carrying Luigi out in a stretcher.

Luigi: My...my spleen.I can't feel it.God, I can't feel my spleen

Harry: Er...anyway, we were off to destroy the Dark Lord Voldemort.Care to join...HERMIONE! QUIT SPANKING HIM!

Mario: No,no...keep going!

Hermione: Oh cut loose Harry!

Ron: Yeah, Harry!

Harry: DUDE! PUT YOUR PANTS ON!

Hermione: Whoo! Go Ron!

Ron: YEAH!

**PLEASE STAND BY**...

Harry: Now that that's over, we really need to find Voldemort!

Hermione: cough lame ass cough

Harry:...

Voldemort: AVADA KEDAVRA!

A jet of green light soars through the air and kills Ron.

Hermione: Oh my God! They killed Ron! You bastards!

Some lawyers come up.

Lawyer: Excuse me, miss. That phrase is copyrighted. We're gonna have to take you in.

Hermione: But it was in the script! I'm just doing my job

Mario:(quietly) and Malfoy.

Lawyer: Subject is getting hostile.

They drag Hermione off the stage kicking and screaming.

Voldmort: I guess that just leave me and you...Harry Potter.

Harry: I'm not alone! I've still got Mario.

Mario: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Harry: WAKE THE HELL UP YOU DUMB SHIT!

Mario: Whu?

Voldemort: DIE HARRY! AVADA KEDAVRA!

Harry: Expelliarmus!

They start doing the whole Priori Incantartem thing. They are both struggling to beat the other one.

Harry: MARIO! I'M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!

Voldemort: GOODBYE POTTER!

Mario: Where is that Hermione girl? I'm horny again!

Harry: Focus! I need you to go over there and kick Voldemort square in his white ass.

Mario: I've got a better idea.

He takes out his cell phone and calls someone.

Mario: Yeah, uh, lemme get a large pepperoni with extra cheese and uh...

Harry: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THIS IS NO TIME FOR PIZZA!

Mario: Trust me, this will work.

About 31 minutes later, Harry and Voldemort are still fighting. The pizza guy comes up.

Pizza guy: Uh...someone order a pizza?

Mario: Right here!

Pizza Guy: Okay, that'll be 24 Sickles.

Mario: Sickles? What the hell are they? I use Coins.

Pizza Guy: Wizard money only sir.

Mario: Yo Harry! How long ago did I call this dude?

Harry: Grrrr... I... can barely hold on!

Mario: DUDE!

Harry: 31 minutes ago!

Mario: HA! THE PIZZA'S FREE, BITCH!

Pizza dude:Oh come on! One minute late!

Mario: SCREW YOU! GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Harry can barely last any longer.

Harry: O-okay! Y-you've got your pizza! Now how will th-that help?

Mario: Watch! Hey, Voldemort!

Voldemort: What?

Mario: Want some pizza?

Voldemort: No, thank you.

Mario: Damn. I gave it my best shot.

Harry: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! DAMN IT!

And in his anger, he kills Voldemort.

Harry: Yay! I did it! The horror of Voldemort is silenced forever!

Mario: But at what cost?

Harry: What?

Mario: Think, dumbshit! Both your parents are dead, Ron's dead, and Hermione is gonna rot in prison for the rest of her life.

Harry: B-but...no...NOOOO!!!!

He cries like a little wussy, prick. Mario laughs at him.

Mario: What a little baby! Wah wah wah.

Harry: I'll THROTTLE YOU!

He grabs Mario by the throat and strangles him.

Mario: THE LIGHT! WHERE IS THE DAMN LIGHT?

Right on cue, Mario is engulfed in a bright, white light and vanishes

Where will Mario end up next? Who will be the Legendary Final Boss? Well we still got some ground to cover, so dont get your hopes up. And please...PLEASE review.


End file.
